The present inventors have proposed a scrap processing yard to dismantle wastes such as automobiles and to sort and collect each type of material (see Patent Document 1). In this scrap processing yard, a series of steps including carrying-in, dismantling, cutting, and sorting discarded automobiles is performed.
The long vehicles such as passenger traffic cars including passenger cars, trains, and diesel cars and buses are also discarded in the scrap processing yard to sort and collect each type of material for reuse of resources. For example, when passenger traffic cars such as passenger cars, trains, and diesel cars are discarded, a chassis rotatably supporting wheels and a car body secured to the chassis are separated from one another, and the body is dismantled, cut, and sorted on the scrap processing yard. However, this is not efficient.
Specifically, the inner surface of two sidewalls and a ceiling of a passenger traffic car body are decorated by painting and by interior components such as cloth. Scrap processing yards for automobiles are assumed to dismantle relatively small dismantlement targets such as automobiles. So, to dismantle long dismantlement targets including passenger traffic cars such as passenger cars, trains, and diesel cars, vehicles such as buses, and tanks, in which glass components, interior components, etc. are mounted, six operators and approximately one week may be required and further improvement of the operating efficiency is difficult in existing facilities.
Then, the present inventors have proposed a passenger traffic car dismantlement method and a dismantlement system (see Patent Document 2). In this method and system, a passenger traffic car is rotated about the longitudinal axis so that its inner walls to which mounting components have been mounted are work planes, the mounting components are separated from the work planes of the object to be dismantled and are discharged, the passenger traffic car from which the mounting components have been separated is pressed and cut, and a waste mass of a predetermined size is formed.
On the other hand, dismantlement facilities specific for aircrafts are absent in this country. Aircrafts such as passenger planes are said to have no limited useful life when proper maintenance is carried out. Commercial aircrafts are said to be discarded after twenty to thirty years in advanced nations and after fifty years in developing nations using secondhand aircrafts of advanced nations.